Here Kitty Kitty Kitty
by Lust demon
Summary: Ami gets to experience life from a whole different perspective ^.^; *unfinished*
1. chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, and I never will. And by the time that I'm finished with the characters you're going to be very glad of that ^.^   
  
Warnings: lemon (sex.. eventually), and just plain weird.  
  
Authors notes: All humans are drawn to the strange and grotesque, that is why you're reading this smut. I wanted to see how awful a situation I could create and then see how good I could write it. I also want to see just how many flames I can accumulate so send them on over to me at: lust_demon@hotmail.com The -marks like this- around words are for emphasis.  
  
Title: Here kitty kitty kitty.  
  
Ami detested when things happened to her and she couldn't explain them. Damnit she had an IQ of about three hundred so things should not be beyong her comprehension. However, when it came to enemies from the dark kingdom, she could easily be left for a loop. Take the situation that happened just the night previous. It was normal for demons to show up and try to destroy the city and Ami had been the closest to it when it attacked Tokyo. So the blue haired girl transformed into her stronger alter ego, Sailor Mercury, and prepared to kick the shit out of said enemy. She wasn't the strongest of the scouts, that was for sure, but the demon was so weak that she doubted that she would have any problems.   
  
For all my knowledge, Ami thought to herself, I sure can be an -idiot-!  
  
She had the upper hand in the fight for the first half of it, it had been easy to pinpoint the weakness' and exploit them by using her visor. But she had made one fatal error. She was over confident. Normally this would be great, Ami wasn't the most confident person to walk the earth so confidence was a good thing. Unfortunatly for her while she was patting herself on the back the demon threw a curse at her.   
  
The next thing she knew her sailor outfit was far too big for her and she was getting very hairy. Her blue hair extended down her back as she shrunk and patches of fuzz grew from her skin. She inhaled sharply as the broach on her chest that contained her crystal melded into her body. Her bones were chilled by the pure power coarsing through them. The demon saw her pitiful expression and then tossed her into a garbage can. Ami was scared but she refused to panic, she knew that panicing would only cause her to do something rash and she needed to keep her wits about her if she was to get back to normal.   
  
Ami decided to evaluate herself and discovered that her genetic structure had been altered severly. She had paws and a tail and she was just way too small. When she attempted to talk it only came out as a pathetic mewling sound and the warrior of Mercury groaned internally as she realized how much trouble she was in.   
  
This can't be too bad, Ami thought calmly, Artemis and Luna are cats 24/7 and they handle it quite well so I should be able to as well.  
  
She never expected a demon to be watching her and making sure that her next 24 hours as a cat were as unexpected as her life as a senshi was.[1] Patiently Ami waited in the garbage can, mewling to anyone who was in hearing range and hoping upon hope that they would open the lid and find her sitting inside. Hours passed and she was getting hoarse but she refused to give up. Her fuzzy blue ears perked at the slightest sound and she threw her entire weight (little though it was) against the can in hopes that someone would notice that.   
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Ami smiled grimly and threw herself at the tin wall once more, making as much noise as she could, raising her voice and making as much a fuss as she could. Outside her metal prison a human stood inspecting the garbage cans. The muffled mewling and thumps made him nervous but he picked the lid up and looked inside. He repeated his sentence and reached in to the senshi-turned-cat. Ami gratefully jumped up into his arms and she soon found herself being petted and inspected.  
  
"Well you're quite the pretty kitty aren't you?" The man chuckled. "And you don't have any collar on either. I wonder where you came from. And how in the world did you get such strange colored fur my pretty."  
  
Ami grumbled internally but purred as she was petted and stroked. The man smoothed her fur and scratched her ears gently. When the man began to move Ami stood to jump out of his arms but the gentleman who saved her would have none of that.  
  
"Calm down kitten, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm gonna take you home and feed you. Would you like that. Some nice cream?"  
  
As if on cue Ami's stomach began to growl. She looked at it in distaste and the man laughed heartily.   
  
"Well I think you're body just decided for you. There now, don't have a fit. It's nice and warm at my home and you'll like it there."   
  
Ami sighed and settled down in the mans arms. She couldn't very well scratch him to get him to put her down, it wouldn't be very nice after her rescued her from the garbage can. She looked up at the man and listened as he chatted to her. During their walk home she discovered a lot about him, that he was a single man living all alone with no pets and that his job was his life. He seemed happy when he talked about taking care of her but whenever he talked about himself there was a slight emptiness in his eyes. Ami climbed up to his shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek, hoping to comfort him somewhat. Perhaps it was fate that they met and she was meant to help him until she was returned to her own body. Carefully she set her claws into his jacket so she wouldn't fall off and she listened intently to the man.   
  
"I can't keep calling you kitty, would it be alright if I name you?"  
  
Ami would have shrugged if she was able so she licked his cheek to get the affirmative response across to him. The man thought long and hard as they walked and Ami prepared herself for an exasperating next couple of minutes or so. She swore to herself, rescuer or no, if he chose something like 'Fluffy' then she would make a gash across his face. Her rescuer looked serious as he thought and finally he looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Athena. She is the greek goddess of wisdom if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Ami looked away from him pointedly and the man sighed as he tried the next name for her.  
  
"Pfil?"   
  
Ami abruptly looked at him once more and the man began to blush.  
  
"Don't look at me like that... it's a character from a manga I read.. sometimes." When the cat-girl refused to look away he took it for disgust and tried to explain. "She's a pretty fairy and I thought you might like it."  
  
Ami sighed to herself and licked the man's cheek. The smile that spread across his face was well worth being named after a character in a hentai magazine.[2] In a quiet voice the man explained that the character was a kind soul who worked as a protector of innocent bugs. At this the man laughed at himself and looked at the blue furred cat on his shoulder. Ami licked his cheek and dug in her claws as the man turned quickly to a house. She recognized the street as one not far from her own home and smiled grimly. When she looked at the house she was stunned, it was a veritable mansion and was more than she expected of her bachelor friend. The man unlocked the door and opened it up.  
  
"Home again, home again." The man sighed as Ami jumped off his shoulder and looked around. "This place used to belong to my father but he passed away about a year ago and it was left to me. But don't think I'm rich or anything, this is the only thing that he ever gave me. I guess he thought that a house would make up for all the times that he ignored me."  
  
Ami rushed over and rubbed against his leg and the man picked her up once more, cuddling her gently to his chest.   
  
"Well Pfil, lets go to the kitchen then. I'm Kensuke, by the way."   
  
Ami was set down on a counter and Kensuke riffled through the cabinets for something. After a few minutes he came out triumphantly with a small crystal dish for her. Ami was fascinated by the ease of his hands, how he carried everything with grace and tenderness. She watched in rapt astonishment as he poured her some cream and then put down a plate by her. She sniffed at the food on the plate and then looked up at him, curious as to why he was giving her sirloin steak that had been cut into smaller pieces. Kensuke didn't notice her looking at him as he prepared his own meal. The blue cat licked up some cream and she saw her rescuer pour water into a cup of instant ramen then put it in the microwave. Kensuke then pulled a can of Yubisu beer from his fridge and crack it open.[3] Hungrily Ami chewed on the sirloin and swallowed it. The meat was the tastiest that she had ever had and she wondered again why he didn't give her something else and have the steak himself instead of instant noodles.   
  
Kensuke was drinking his beer when he noticed 'Pfil' was staring at him. He wanted to shrug off the intelligence that he saw in her eyes but it nagged at the back of his mind, drawing his attention each time that he looked at the cat. He nervously ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and averted his eyes to the can in his hand.  
  
"I bet you think I'm the strangest human you've ever seen right?" Kensuke chuckled. "You'd probably be right though. I was an only child and I grew up in a place where there weren't many kids. I spent a lot of my youth alone because my mom had to work to support us. My father ran away and ignored us both up until I turned fifteen. So when I was a kid I'd draw and paint to amuse myself. Mom loved it because it kept me busy but when I got a little older and I got better she loved it cause people would buy my paintings and it helped keep us from living on the streets."  
  
The microwave made a 'ping' and Kensuke took his dinner from the microwave, still relating his past to Ami.  
  
"I still paint sometimes but not for money. Sometimes my boss will ask me to do one for charity and I do it. It just doesn't seem as much fun to do it for cash. And besides I make enough money at work. I don't need to sell my art."  
  
Ami noticed that the sirloin and cream was gone and she cleaned her whiskers, making sure that she didn't have anything in her facial fur. Kensuke chuckled as he watched her and sat in the nearest chair.   
  
"Now lets see if I can tell anything about you. Just turn away if I get something wrong like before when I chose your name. Lets see, you must have a ton of brothers and sisters. No? A few? You're the only kitten? Did your dad leave like mine? I guess we have some things in common. Do you want more cream? Well then how about you join me in my room?"  
  
Ami jumped down from the counter and followed Kensuke through his house. The second floor was as beautiful as the first, with paintings on the walls and a mural on the ceiling. There were many rooms with closed doors and Ami asumed that they were guest bedrooms. Kensuke led her into his private chambers. There was a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room and a TV and VCR set up at the foot of it, presumably for watching before Kensuke went to sleep. But off to the side was an easle with a half finished portrait. Sketched in pencil was a woman holding a harp, strumming the cords as tears fell from her eyes. But the strangest thing was the chaos that surrounded the enchanting woman. Ami walked over to the sketch and sat down to study it. Kensuke was finishing off his noddles when Ami mewed to get his attention. The man looked over and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"That's my latest. She's a sailor scout."  
  
Holy crap, he drew me! Ami's eyes got bigger as she noticed the similarities between the her in reality and the her in the painting. She looked away when she realized that he drew her only half clothed. Kensuke sighed and kneeled down to stroke her fur as he explained.  
  
"I saw her once, but I'm not sure if I drew her quite right. That harp is something that she uses to protect people. I imagine it must be hard for her to fight, she seemed so delicate to me and that's why she's crying. All that chaos and fire is suppose to be her enemies and the turmoil she must face as a regular woman."  
  
Kensuke sighed as he looked at the portrait lovingly, he reached up and touched the canvas tenderly, like it was an unrequited lover. Ami watched solomly when he walked back to his bed and sat down on the matress. The man held his head in his hands and collected himself.  
  
"She's a true beauty Pfil. A woman who's untouched and pure, like the water she commands." Kensuke explained wistfully. "And God help me, I'd give anything to see her again. If I could just paint her, I feel like it'd be worth giving up everything for."  
  
Ami jumped into the man's lap and he lay back on the bed with her laying on his chest. The blue cat rubbed against him in an uncat-like manner. Kensuke absently petted her as he maneuvered his hand around to unbutton his shirt. Ami stepped away for a moment to allow him to take off his shirt and then settled on his chest once more. His hand barely left her, as if he was afraid to stop touching her and Ami was silent save for contentedly purring.  
  
"You're fur is the same shade." Kensuke murmured. "Like the color of the ocean reflecting the sun on a summer afternoon."  
  
Her rescuer rested one palm on her body and the other slipped down to his pants. She looked up with all the calmness of a cat and watched his face as he struggled to picture Sailor Mercury in his mind again. She was almost embaressed to know that he was thinking of her like this and was tempted to jump away, but the pained expression on his face stopped her.   
  
"She's so incredible. Her hair must feel wonderful, it looks so thick and full of life. It'd be like silk... like a piece of water partially solidified... like... like yours.."  
  
Kensuke absently caressed the fur beneath his hand and fiddled with his zipper in the other. Ami was frozen in shock as the man gently reached under her belly and sought out more to touch. The cat girl was just about to let out her claws when his hand cupped her feline pussy.[4] Kensuke sat up and looked at the cat on his stomach then pulled his hands away in shame.  
  
"What am I doing?! What kind of sick pervert am I?"  
  
Kensuke lifted Ami off of his chest and got off of the bed. He looked over at the portrait and went to it, a look of guilt crossing his face. Silently he covered the canvas with a blanket and turned to the wall. The man placed his forehead to the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm sick, I've been alone so long that I'm willing to masterbate with a cat." he groaned in disgust.  
  
Ami wasn't sure whether she wanted to be sympathetic or scratch at the door to be let out so she could go home. She sat on the bed in quiet contemplation, wishing that she could ease his pain. She could feel tears in her eyes and wondered how it was possible since cats couldn't cry. Kensuke kept his back to her as he released his frustration on the wall, punching it fiercly and half wishing that he was hitting himself. Ami hissed in pain, she could feel her skin becoming too tight for her body and a chill set in as the fur was vanishing from her skin. Kensuke didn't notice as the cat on his bed behind him hissed once more as it transformed. Absently Ami wondered if this was how the three starlights felt when they went from male to female bodies. She bit back a yelp as her body filled out once more and her breasts grew before her eyes. It was painful as her body went through a growth spurt, forcing her into adolescence in a matter of seconds. Her waist tapered in and her hips became more curvy and soon Ami found herself normal once more. She looked at her legs in puzzlement and stood up, aware but heedless of her nudity. The blue haired woman crept up behind her rescuer and pressed her body against his back.  
  
"What the.."  
  
Kensuke jumped at the touch and spun around in fear. When he saw his goddess of water in front of him he fell to his knees in front of her. Ami said nothing as he bowed at her feet, worshipping her and asking for forgiveness all in the same nervous movement. Ami slid to her knees to be beside him and lifted his chin so she could look in his eyes. Fearfully he met her gaze and cringed from her gentle touch.   
  
"It's alright, don't be upset my knight." Ami pleaded with him in hushed tones.  
  
"Knight." Kensuke repeated.  
  
"You saved me. A demon cursed me in a cats body but you found me, you treated me better than you treat yourself, you opened your heart to me--"  
  
"I stained you with these hands. I'm a sick pervert." Kensuke winced and looked away from her.  
  
"You had a lapse in consciousness, you reached out for someone."  
  
"Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"I already have."  
  
Ami steered his body towards hers and lay his head on her chest. Kensuke hesitantly hugged her and inhaled her scent. He smiled as he recognized the smell of peppermint around her, a small smile was all he allowed himself and he pulled back a little to look at him.  
  
"Are you really a goddess?"  
  
"I don't think so." Ami blushed modestly. "I'm just here to protect the earth and my princess."  
  
"I don't think you could ever convince me that you're not sent from the heavens."  
  
"Then I won't try."  
  
Once again Kensuke rested his head against Ami's bosom. The embrace wasn't motheringly and they both knew it, but how long would it stay so relatively innocent?  
End notes:  
[1] The demon that's watching her? That's me, cause a writer who makes a characters life angsty and full of trouble can't be any kind of an angel.  
[2] The Hentai magazine that Pfil is from is called Bondage Fairies, a must read, it's absolutely awesome!  
[3] When I was first thinking for a name for my guy I was think of Ken but then I thought it needed something, Kensuke was what popped into my head but I never actually clued in to where I had heard that name before until I wrote about the Yubisu beer. Yubisu is a brand of beer in Evangelion, Kensuke is a character. However, my Kensuke and the Kensuke of NGE have nothing in common besides the name and possibly the hair color. I think his hair is dirty blonde isn't it?  
[4] I just had to type that, it's corny and it's awful but I thought it was slightly humorous at the time.  
  
All Comments and flames are welcomed to the e-mail printed above. I'd really like to know what people think of this so far. The second chapter should be up sometime soon. Thanks for reading! 


	2. chap 2

Disclaimer: Like I said before in the first chapter, I don't own anything.  
  
Warnings: Lemon and general weird and squickness.  
  
Authors notes: What can I say? There is no excuse for my sickness, I'm just playing out fantasies and thinking up stuff that you generally don't want to read.  
  
Title: Here kitty kitty kitty  
Ami looked at her knight Kensuke curiously. After she had regained her old body Kensuke had given her some of his own things to wear. She was warm in the tee-shirt he had provided for her and she had to wonder about her knight. He adored her for reasons that she couldn't understand and he professed to not knowing why she couldn't see why he all but worshipped her. She certainly wasn't a graceful beauty like Rei, and she didn't have a rack and cooking skills like Makoto. And she certainly wasn't as energetic as Minako or Usagi. Ami rested her chin in her palm as she pondered why Kensuke longed for her.  
  
She brushed a stray lock of hair from his face and then snuggled deeper under the covers, getting closer to her rescuer. He had been terribly embaressed about her nudity once she had soothed the worries from his mind and insisted that he find something for her. The knight fussed and fretted over her and she almosted laughed at how eager he was to please her. With a wicked smile she realized that this must be what Usagi felt like when she was with Mamoru. It was so interesting to have a man who would do anything for her. It had a sense of power to it, but moreso a sense of protection and lovingness.  
  
The blue haired woman trusted him when she slipped into his bed, she knew that nothing would happen because Kensuke believed himself to be a fool and he wouldn't dare to touch her without asking first. He accepted her in his arms with a blissful smile and held her close, ignoring his throbbing erection, focusing on making her happy. Ami knew that he wanted her, he had all but expressed it only hours ago when she was a cat, and now his slowly fading erection was pressed against her thigh. She had truly never met another like him, not even Greg had treated her so wonderfully. So it was that night that she decided, she would discover why he wanted her. And if his reasoning was to her satisfaction, perhaps she would give him what he wanted the most.  
  
Kensuke rolled towards her in his sleep and Ami smiled at him in his sleeping state. His dirty blonde hair was mussed and Ami touched it gently before turning over to go to sleep. The water goddess reached behind her and took Kensuke's arm and drapped it over her waist. Satisfied with the casual spooning Ami closed her eyes to sleep and dream of her rescuer.  
  
*****(dream)*****  
  
Ami sat on the water's surface and looked around her peaceful retreat. When she looked at the shoreline Kensuke was waiting for her to get out. He watched in shock as she stood up and walked across the water towards him. His green eyes were filled with warmth and compassion as he reached out to her. Ami accepted his hand as she went from water to land. Kensuke's arms went around her waist and Ami stood on her toes to kiss him. She could vividly remember a time when she would have been mortified to do this, but years had passed, and she was in a dream now. Just like when they had been awake, Kensuke was hard and scared of going too fast.   
  
"Ami, I must have been born under a lucky star to have met you. You're so beautiful."  
  
"I'm not just beautiful." Ami said with a mild frown. "I'm more than just my body."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kensuke blushed. "Teach me about yourself, please. I want to know more about you."  
  
Ami smiled up at her knight and led him to a tree, they sat together in the shade, the soft grass tickling their bare feet. The blue haired woman traced the curve of her knight's jawline and brought her face close to his, her blue eyes imploring.  
  
"What I'm about to show you may disturb you my knight. Please, promise you won't hate me."  
  
"I could never hate you." Kensuke swore.  
  
"Even so, you may want to. I've done things in the past that most humans would be sickened by. I've had to take lives and betray trust to protect my princess. When I was first alive in the silver millenium I was like a programmed robot, only doing as I was told. It's different now that I've been able to live a fairly long life, I'm not the monster I once was."  
  
"Monster?"  
  
Ami opened her mind to Kensuke, sitting a bit away from him as the mental bond was formed. Kensuke reeled as the images were forced into his head, he could see that Ami was exactly as she said. A robot, only following orders. The reigning queen was a peacful person but her captain of the guard worried for the moon so he would send various people on scouting missions, people that would be least suspected of doing spy work and recon. Ami was one of the select few. She watched some of the other solar systems and helped to push them out, sometimes without knowing that the people in those systems only wanted sanctuary or freedom or even a treaty between planets. She found weaknesses and exploited them without thinking about it and distanced herself from everything, all in order to protect her moon queen.   
  
Kensuke opened his eyes and could see Ami sitting with her back to him, he was nervous as he turned her to look at him but all apprehension left him when he saw the tears in her eyes. Gently he wiped away the tears and held her body close to his.  
  
"That's all in the past." Kensuke whispered. "Another lifetime. Lets just focus on us now."  
  
Ami looked up at him with a smile and he wiped the remaining traces of wetness from her cheeks. The soldier of Mercury leaned into his body for warmth and he welcomed her wholely, glad that he could put her mind at ease. He guessed that this was the first time in a long time that she had opened up to anyone about this matter and he refused to let her think for a moment that this bothered him. In truth it only surprised him, but he knew that all those things had been done with the best intentions, and she was only doing as she was told. She didn't have the strength to oppose those who held guilt over her. The captain of the guard bullied her with half truths that if she didn't do as he said then surely the moon kingdom would be destroyed.  
  
The woman in his arms held close to him with a Mona Lisa smile and he stroked her hair soothingly, loving how the strands fell through his fingers and rested gently on her head. Kensuke sighed in contentment knowing that there was nothing that could possibly make this moment better. Ami looked up at her knight and moved herself closer, the man grinned happily and pursed his lips as her face came to be inches from his own, her full pink lips begging to be kissed and treasured. So of course how could he say no. The knight brought his princess close to him and pressed his lips to hers, trying to restrain the urge to go farther.  
  
"Wake up." Ami whispered. "I want you to make love to me."  
  
*****reality*****  
  
Kensuke obeyed the summons to awaken and groggily rubbed his eyes. He looked to his side with a smile and then sat up, trying to find his princess and goddess of water. Confusion swept through him and he leaned back against the headboard, wondering if the wonderful woman was only a dream, brought on by too much lust and pizza before bedtime. Kensuke stretched his arms over his head and prepared to settle back down in disappointment when he felt something furry cuddle up to his chest. Blinking sharply, Kensuke looked down and could see a blue cat settled on him, the innocent and intelligent eyes boring into his own.   
  
"Hey sweetie." he whispered. "Was that all a dream?"  
  
In response the cat slunk beneath the covers and nuzzled at his erection. Kensuke jumped as the small head bumped against him, eliciting a slight groan. Carefully he pulled back the covers so he wouldn't suffocate the cat and then watched in stupid wonderment as the cat rubbed him.  
  
"Ami?" he breathed in shock.  
  
The cat looked up at him and nodded and Kensuke blushed, wondering how she expected to finish what had begun. Careful of her fangs the cat tried to pull down his boxers with her mouth. Kensuke patted her head and she did her best to glare at him before rubbing the boxers in annoyance.  
  
"You want them off?" He mused aloud, a bit nervous.  
  
The cat nodded once and Kensuke bit his lower lip slightly before stripping himself of the undergarment. He didn't want to dissapoint his goddess so he followed her lead. The cat rubbed her full body over his cock and tickled his leg with her tail. As strange as it was to watch her, Kensuke found himself becoming aroused and he stroked her fur tenderly as she moved over his erection. Her tail moved lower to stroke his balls and Kensuke inhaled sharply, a blush rising to his cheeks as the cat in his lap continued to try to get him off. After a moments thought Ami got off his lap and sat between his thighs. Kensuke gripped the blankets tightly as she licked up his shaft then nuzzled with her smooth fur. Shyly the knight reached down and stroked himself as the cat continued to lick him.   
  
Ami pushed herself against him, still using her tail on his nuts when Kensuke took her body closer in one hand and rubbed her body a bit more forcefully, unsure of how rough he could be. Ami licked him encouraginly and he stroked himself against the blue fur. It was strange to him to be jerking off to a cat but he didn't care. He only closed his eyes and imagined Ami in her human form as the rough tongue played up his erection then down to his testicals. He let out a strangled noise as she bathed his nuts and jerked himself with more force. The tail stroked his soft stomach and he opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful woman turned cat as he shot his load over her fur.  
  
Ami looked at him in surprise when he rested back on the pillows. It was a shock to her when she woke up in a cat body but she wanted to please her rescuer. It was an interesting experience to bring him to climax in a different body but it was also exciting to know that she was the one to do that to him. She licked the cum from her fur so it wouldn't be sticky and silently wished that she could masterbate in this body. She scowled to herself and moved up beside Kensuke's head. He watched her clean her fur with a bit of guilt but she licked his nose affectionately to let him know that she was happy. Kensuke blushed and rubbed her head before she finished her job, happy that she wanted him and determined to help her get back her own body.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
So there's part two, not much but at least it's better than nothing. Thanks to the people that reviewed! *sweatdrop* all five of you... the next part will be out once inspiration strikes again. *idea flies by and lust grabs it* OH this looks good. Next part will be out soon, please send a review at lust_demon@hotmail.com ! See you all soon! 


	3. chap 3

Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot and Kensuke. Naoko Takeuchi created the show and manga Sailor Moon but if you're reading this then you probably already know that.  
  
Warnings: If you're still reading this far then you should know to expect beastiality, squickness, lemon material and possibly mentions of a whole lot of other things that isn't for children to read. This being said if you're not prepared for adult content then you should hit the back button on your browser. (or if this is a print out someone handed you then hand it back and say something along the lines of 'this is one sick freak that wrote this'.)  
  
C&C are more than welcome and so are flames, an author can learn from both so go ahead and send them to lust_demon@hotmail.com Oh yeah, someone wrote me once and asked for an Usagi/Mamo fic like this one. Sorry but since those two are canon and there's so much written about them, I don't do those kind of fics. I like to focus on characters that aren't as popular like Ami and possibly later I'll do one about Shingo.  
  
Title: Here kitty kitty kitty  
  
Ami yawned as she began to wake up. She screwed her eyes tightly shut as she stretched the muscles in her back and then opened her eyes to a bleary sight. In a bit of confusion she rubbed at her eyes and looked around. The setting was familiar but something seemed off to her. She glanced down at her body and could see that she was human again. Kensuke was by her side sleeping peacfully and oblivious to her confusion. With a shudder Ami wrapped the sheets around her body and brought her mini computer from hyper space. It was odd enough that she had been changed into a cat just the day before but to keep switching from one body to the other could be very dangerous to her well being.   
  
The scout of wisdom opened up the computer and rapidly began typing with one hand while the other kept the sheet sinched tight to her body. Her normal information was stored in the computer along with the other scouts so she would just have to input more information and see what was going on with her body. Two waffer thin pieces of glass slid out the side of the computer along with a small needle. Ami pricked her finger with the needle and squeezed out a drop of blood onto the bottom piece of glass. Quickly she put the other glass over it and slid all three things into her computer to be analized.   
  
She knew that it would be a while before she got the results so Ami cuddled up behind Kensuke, glad that he was there to keep her warm and comfort her once he woke up. She tried to figure out what could be wrong with her. True the youma had cursed her with a feline body but did it really mean to have her switch bodies as well? She would only be able to tell once the information came back. The clock on the wall showed it to be seven in the morning and Ami smiled grimly. All the other girls except for herself and Rei liked to sleep in since it was a weekend. But more than likely the Shinto priestess had already known what had happened to her from reading the sacred fires so there was no need to call her up and explain the problem.   
  
Was this going to be her fate? To continually shift from one body to the other, never able to have a normal life? She probably wouldn't be able to fight again if it was truly unstable. It would be too great a risk of her changing mid-battle. But at least she had Kensuke. Ami hugged him from behind, pressing her bossom to his back as she did so. He didn't mind that she was a cat last night. Alright, he was a bit hesitant but at least he still cared about her. Ami pulled away as Kensuke turned over and then hugged him once again, tucking her head beneath his chin as he slept.  
  
"My goddess." He murmured sleepily.  
  
"I'm right here." Ami whispered softly to him.  
  
She closed her eyes once more and and squeezed his body closer to her, as if she was trying to get him to shelter her from the horrors of reality. She wasn't the strongest of the scouts, not physically at least, and she took pride in being able to be the best in academics. But this body would make all that she had worked for obsolete. She would never be able to be a doctor. She surely couldn't have a normal relationship. Ami sniffed back the tears as she thought of everything that she would be loosing out on in life if she stayed a cat. She could feel Kensuke stirring beside her and looked up at him. She could see the concern and guilt in his eyes.  
  
"Do you regret it..?" Kensuke cringed.  
  
"I only regret that I couldn't be human at the time." Ami answered him. "I'm scared Kensuke. My body is shifting from this form to the cat body and I don't know why."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I could use a DNA sample."  
  
Kensuke stared at her, trying to figure out if she was joking or not. She looked deadly serious so he sat up in bed and offered her his arm.  
  
"How much blood do you need?"  
  
Ami smiled and gently pressed his arm down until it rested against the covers of the bed. "I didn't say blood I said DNA. I know a less painful way to get DNA from you than poking you with a needle."  
  
Kensuke looked at her in confusion as she lightly pressed a hand to his chest and leaned him back against the mattress. The nymph-like woman crawled on top of him and ran slender fingers through his hair as she leaned down to kiss him. The knight smiled up at her and pulled her close, putting his arms around her thin waist. The woman continued to smile at him and placed a line of kisses down his throat then sucked gently at his collar bone. Kensuke laughed when she nipped at him playfully and squeezed her hip.  
  
"Are you a vampire as well as a goddess?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"That's a secret." Ami whispered into the shell of his ear.  
  
"Ami... sweet Ami." Kensuke whispered back adoringly.  
  
The warrior of Mercury grinned at this and lowered her body so they were pressed skin to skin. Her knight moaned when he felt her supple breasts against his chest and reached lower so he had a firm hand on her butt. Ami shivered when his fingers traced her outer lips and coaxed her to get wet and ready for intercourse. As good as the fingers felt, Ami reached back and stopped him.  
  
"Wait," Ami said softly. "This is suppose to be for you."  
  
"I just want to make you happy." Kensuke replied. "Please won't you let me?"  
  
"Not tonight." Ami insisted. "Tomorrow we'll do what you like but right now let me do this alright."  
  
Kensuke nodded. "How could I argue with you."  
  
"Not very well." Ami quipped before dipping her head down and kissing Kensuke's chest.  
  
Kensuke chuckled and relaxed under her touches. It felt good to be with a woman that could take control. It was sexy how she straddled his hips and allowed him to get a good feel of her all over his body. He didn't know what could be the best part; the teasing warmth of her vagina over his penis, the way her legs curled around his to keep him in place, her mouth and hands working in tandem against his chest, making his nipples tighten, or her short blue hair falling against his chest and tickling his skin. But there was no question, he was in his own private heaven and hell. Heaven at her ministrations and hell at wondering how much longer it would be before they made love for the first time.   
  
Ami focused her attention on Kensuke's chest. She took her time with one nipple, slowly circling the skin around it with her tongue and going in smaller circles until she finally came to the nipple where she would suck and bite it gently. She listened to all the sounds Kensuke was making and tried to figure out what he liked the most. As she sucked and nipped at one nipple her hand would tease the other, tugging and rubbing it randomly. She eased up her hands when Kensuke let out a small 'ow' and tried to go easier. She was enthusiastic in what she did and determined to make him come.   
  
Kensuke winced as Ami suckled him and took his mind off the uncomfortable feeling of her teeth by feeling up her body again. His hands moved to her breasts and gripped them, unsure of how she liked playing in bed. Since she was a little rough with him he guessed that was how she liked it and started pinching her nipples. He was rewarded by a gasp of pleasure and grinned as her warm breath washed across his chest, a bit wet from her mouth.  
  
Ami sat up to chastise him but he silenced her by surging upwards and sealing their mouths in a hot kiss. His tongue forced into her mouth and ravaged her own, pressing her to be slightly submissive. Ami placed her hands on his as he continued to pinch her nipples, slowly gaining in pressure. It felt incredible to have a man's hands on her and it made the blood in her viens rush through her but Ami pulled his hands away. It was difficult to restrain herself from impaling herself on his hardened length but she did it, reminding herself that she wanted to know him better before actually having sex. True they were intimate but she wasn't sure if she wanted to have sex yet.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave this to me?" Ami said breathlessly.  
  
Kensuke smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."  
  
"You know what this means?"  
  
"What?" the dirty blond haired man said nervously.  
  
"No more teasing."  
  
Ami smiled wickedly at him and wriggled her body downwards. He shuddered in pleasure as her mouth engulfed his cock and she started to suck and lick him. He placed a hand in her hair encouragingly, careful not to push her to take too much at once. She was slowly working to take him to the back of her throat and what wasn't in her mouth was being stroked by one hand.   
  
The warrior of water tried to remember everything she had heard about giving a blow job. Usagi had once told her that she had trouble deepthroating Mamoru but if she thought of something else it was easier. She had also told the blue haired girl that if she repeated 'I will not choke' in her mind over and over then she wouldn't. Ami had thought it was a mind over matter thing and tried to do just that, easing his cock deeper into her mouth, gently sucking as she went. She had also read once to exhale on a downstroke of a blow job made it easier to breath and Ami bobbed her head slowly, trying out this information. Kensuke's hand gripped her hair and relaxed as she performed fellatio. From the sounds he was making he was enjoying this and Ami would have smirked to herself if her mouth wasn't full. It felt good to be able to give a man this sort of pleasure and Ami felt her confidence rise as Kensuke's hips began to buck into her mouth. She didn't expect him to try to go so deep and started to choke on his length. The water girl pulled back and licked his cock from root to stem, wanting to show him what she knew. Kensuke was whimpering now, close to his release and Ami grinned wickedly as she took him as far as she dared and began to hum.  
  
With a hoarse cry Kensuke filled her mouth with his salty cum. Ami didn't like the taste too much but she didn't intend on swallowing anyways. She pulled back once more and pulled out her computer, hoping Kensuke would be too far into his after glow to notice it. She put a sample of his semen on a glass slide and put it into her computer along with her DNA sample. She looked up at Kensuke and could see him staring at the ceiling in disbelief.  
  
"That was... thank you Ami." Kensuke swallowed and closed his eyes happily.  
  
"You're welcome." Ami said, trying to keep the smugness from her voice.  
  
Kensuke noticed it and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She tried to look innocent but the bit of cum at the corner of her mouth dispelled the notion right away. He reached out and pulled her close once again, grinning as she slid into his arms easily.  
  
"I like the way you take DNA tests." He growled as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I thought you would." Ami said in satisfaction.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to..."  
  
"I'm sure. Save your energy for tomorrow night."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You'll need it."  
  
Kensuke looked at her in surprise but she just pulled him down to the bed to sleep again. With a cocky grin he wiped the cum off the side of her mouth and licked it off his finger. He saw Ami look at him strangly and shrugged.  
  
"It has protein."  
  
Ami rolled her eyes and smiled at him. They lay together entwined in the darkness, unaware of what the computer was configuring. Ami drifted into sleep first and Kensuke spent much of his time watching her, easing the hair from her face so he could see her with no restrictions. He knew instinctively that his life would undergo a change for the better.  
  
But instincts aren't always right. Outside Kensuke's home was a demon, waiting and watching the couple with a sneer.  
  
"Isn't that cute." The demon said. "Now they'll start making plans of staying together forever and having 2.5 kids, a picket fence and a dog named Spot or something."  
  
"Get real." Another demon snickered as he appeared at his counterparts side. "It's never that easy for those sailor senshi so why should it start now?"  
  
"I assume you're here to help me, Chaos?"  
  
"That I am Lust. Now lets get going, this mushy crap is making my stomach churn."  
  
And in the silence of the night the two disapeared without a trace, knowing that they would be back to cause more trouble in the future for the two lovers and the world in general.  
--------------------------------------------  
Notes: so another one bites the dust. Took me a while to get this out but I had to think of someway to work the sex in there and still have time for the antagonists of the story. As it was noted before I'm the demon Lust but the other, Chaos, ...well I'm not quite sure of his motives yet. Next chapter will be coming soon and it's going to be switching from Ami and Kensuke to another couple. Care to take a guess? 


	4. chap 4

Disclaimer: If the great Naoko saw this then she'd probably have me killed on the spot. There's no way that I own Sailor Moon but I'd love it if I did.  
  
Warnings: Okay all the previous warnings are in place but here are a few more for you. Yaoi, shonen ai, and angst. Yes, I'm finally moving into serious angst. Probably not enough to issue a kleenex warning but hey, who knows.   
  
Notes: Thanks to all the people that have commented on the fic so far, it's really great to know that someone is reading this drivel. As for the 'romance' comment... well there may be a little more romance to this fic but if you want romance then you should check out the other two fics I have (both are unfinished) 'All She Wants' and 'Beneath the Surface'. Both are in the process of breaking into romance and 'mushy crap' as Chaos put it in the last chapter.   
  
Title: Here Kitty Kitty Kitty   
  
"It'll be fun, c'mon please?" Lust begged his older companion.  
  
Chaos scowled at the demon who was pleading with him. He had no intentions of getting too far into the situation but the younger demon had begged and coaxed him so much that he felt he had to give in. It was fun to watch the sailor senshi's lives fall apart, but what Lust was suggesting they do next was going too far.  
  
"No, I'm not changing my mind." Chaos said sternly.  
  
"You could just try it to see if you like it." Lust pouted. "Why not?"  
  
"I'm not interested."  
  
Lust sat in the older demons lap and cuddled close to him, trying to convince him to change his mind. The younger boy loosed some of his abilities of manipulation and was granted a moment of kindness as Chaos reached for him. Just as quickly Chaos pulled his hands back and scowled at the boy's trickery. Chaos ignored the smaller body pressed against his and turned his head away as Lust tried to kiss him.  
  
"Damnit, no! Why won't you leave?"  
  
"We work so well together." Lust persuaded Chaos gently. "Just hear me out darling."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"But Chaos, I'm serious about this. No one else intrigues me like you do--"  
  
"I'm a passing fancy." Chaos sneered. "Now get off my lap you little slut."  
  
"I can be anything you want." Lust said getting desperate. "Together we could wreak havoc all over the world. Nothing could stand against us." Lust rubbed his body against Chaos' suggestively. "Let me share your bed for tonight, try me and see I can please you."  
  
"Anything I want?" Chaos said curiously.  
  
Lust grinned up at him and played with the older demon's nipples, thinking he had won. Chaos quickly trapped his wrists in one hand and held them over his head. Lust easily slipped his legs up so they were around Chaos' neck and he tried to move his bottom over Chaos' groin. He loved the way Chaos smiled at him and tried to calm his racing heart as Chaos humped back against him.  
  
"You can be anything can you?" Chaos smiled.  
  
"Anything." Lust was breathless as Chaos leaned in closer.  
  
"You could be my slave?"  
  
"If that's what you want master Chaos." Lust shivered in anticipation as Chaos reached his other hand down.  
  
Lust bit his lower lip as his groin was fondled roughly. He wasn't very much into pain but he would do anything to please Chaos. He was willing to give himself completely to the tall, strong demon holding him. Chaos watched Lust's face as he petted the younger demon. Lust looked up into dark amber eyes and struggled foreward for a kiss. The red haired demon held him back easily and Lust could only look at him yearningly.  
  
"You have much to learn." Chaos said sternly.  
  
"Teach me master." Lust said between ragged breaths.  
  
"You can give me anything my dear Lust." Chaos smiled then threw the younger boy off of his lap. "But you'll never be a woman. And that's what I want."  
  
Lust looked up at Chaos, crushed in spirit and trying to disbelieve what was happening to him.  
  
"Get out." Chaos said coldly.  
  
Lust stared at him stupidly for a moment and began to protest when Chaos summoned a fireball and aimed at him. With a hurt look the younger demon teleported back to his own home. Chaos waved away the fireball and looked at the spot where he had thrown Lust. It was harsh how he treated the boy but if he hadn't then he would have stayed the night, pleading to satisfy him. If Lust had been female it would have been different, he would have fucked him without another thought. But the fact remained that he was male. And he was the demon Lust! He would have done anything for sex and flitted off to another lover without another thought.  
  
Chaos silently recalled the hurt look on Lust's face but then shrugged it off. Demons rarely ever loved, and Lust surely couldn't feel anything for him.  
Lust sat on his water bed, staring at the comforter. With a scowl he got off the bed and stripped to go to sleep. As he took off his shirt he looked in the mirror and cocked his head to the side slightly. He touched his pale blue hair wondering what he would look like as a woman. His hair was grown to the middle of his back now so it probably wouldn't change. And he didn't have much body hair either. The boy turned around and slid off his pants, shivering in the cold night air. His pale skin was bared to the world and he stepped out to the balcony, grabbing a robe as he went.   
  
The fey like demon put on the robe and leaned against the balcony railing. He could have almost any demon he wanted. He could seduce any mortal he wanted, it was his demonic gift. But why couldn't he get this one man? What was wrong with him that Chaos didn't want him? Was it really because he wasn't a woman or was there something repulsive about him? He had been rejected before and it never bothered him, but this puzzled him. Chaos was different. Why did he lead him on before throwing him away? Lust's face lit up with a gorgeous smile.  
  
"That's what I need to do." Lust murmured to himself. "I have to try harder."  
  
He closed his eyes and cast a quick shield around his body before teleporting back to Chaos. He opened his eyes to see Chaos getting ready to sleep. Lust quietly snuck up behind his future lover and then cleared his throat. Chaos turned around and sneered at the smaller boy.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I should be asking you that." Lust replied. "I'm here to please you."  
  
"It pleases me if you get the hell out of my room."   
  
"You don't mean that." Lust smiled and slid into the older man's arms.  
  
Chaos tried to push him away but Lust was persistant, easing his way into Chaos' arms without a word. Furiously, Chaos pulled out a knife and held it to Lust's throat. The blue haired boy swallowed nervously as he dropped his shield and reached up to Chaos. The older demon was curious as Lust held his hand and guided it down to his heart.  
  
"Hurt me all you want if that's what you desire." Lust spoke bravely, with only a slight tremble to his sweet voice.  
  
Chaos studied the boy before him and his mind thought of all he could get from the situation. It wouldn't be the first time he had fucked another male for release, and Lust had always claimed to be the best at what he did. If what others had said was true then Lust's ass was perpetually tight, caused by an unbreakable spell he had cast on himself. It would be interesting to play with the boy...  
  
Lust relaxed as the knife was put away and smiled up at Chaos, a bit too smugly for the older man's liking. There was a resounding slap as Lust was backhanded to the floor and he winced from his spot on the floor, unsure if he should get up.  
  
"Don't look so pleased slut." Chaos growled. "I see I have much to teach you."  
  
"Yes master." Lust said demurely as he crawled over to Chaos.  
  
Chaos grinned to himself as he pulled out his cock for Lust to suck, it would be interesting indeed to try to break in the boy. As much as the boy acted, he didn't truly give himself completely, and by the end of the night he would do so.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
End notes: Yeah, that's the couple that I mentioned earlier. And yes it does have something to do with the plot. Hope I didn't gross some of you readers out with the same sex coupling but... it's my fic and I'll write what I want to. But hey, any suggestions are still welcome. Some of you may see what Chaos is doing but my poor little fic-self is kinda blind to the fact. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon with more description behind it, and don't worry, I'll come back to Ami and Kensuke soon. 


End file.
